


True Form

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [26]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Some days, Skydive doesn't know if he's a Flier Autobot, or just one of those.





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Silverbolt doesn't understand his brothers' admiration for the Decepticon Seekers, and neither can the rest of Autobots, no matter how many times they ask Powerglide or Skyfire. 

Powerglide is an Autobot, through and through. 

Skyfire is more of a neutral. That allows him to admit some things, as far as Seekers go. Thundercracker and Skywarp are above average in maneuvering and flying. The Coneheads are perfect examples of what true Defense Force Fliers should have been back before the war. And Starscream—when he doesn't wince and refuse to talk due to their old partnership, or when he doesn't go all 'misty-eyed' and gets lost in his memories—is, without doubt, one of the best Seekers Cybertron has ever recorded. 

Silverbolt, Aerialbot or not, is an Autobot first and foremost. This means he shares Powerglide's opinion that you shouldn't admire the enemy, no matter how many flashy maneuvers and flawless flying they are capable of performing. Because that's what you have to eliminate, not encourage. 

Then again, Silverbolt is afraid of heights. 

He's a Grounder in a flight-capable frame. 

The Autobots agree with him. The Aerialbots—the _true_ Aerialbots—know. 

That's why Silverbolt looks at Thundercracker's steady flight path in the midst of a hurricane with a grimace, knowing he'll be unable to follow. Instead, his brothers do so with awe at all the minute adjustments of ailerons, power intensity of turbines, and faster-than-thought calculations to adapt to the readings delivered almost without warning by the wing sensors about the weather conditions, nanoklik by nanoklik. 

That's why Silverbolt looks at Skywarp's sharp veering to avoid the cliffside he _almost_ teleported himself into to avoid the shots aimed at him, thus coming at his enemies from a different angle, with a determined scowl, ready to try and bring him down before he can do more damage to their allies than he's already done. Instead, his brothers do so with spark-stopping wonderment at the precision of the calculus that allowed him to teleport at the exact distance to avoid most damage without colliding against the rocks, and still have enough space to maneuver with an even farther calculated burst of turbines and angling of the body and twitching of ailerons. Skywarp never loses sight of the targets, and so the shots delivered nanokliks after the stressing change of position all hit their mark. 

Silverbolt doesn't see it, and neither do the Autobots. 

Skydive can, as do Slingshot, Fireflight, and Air Raid. 

Because that's who Skydive is. 

An Autobot, but also a Flier. 

Problem is, some days, Skydive doesn't know if he's one or both.


End file.
